Hunsford Redux
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Elizabeth gave Darcy a chance to rephrase his horrid proposal?


**Hunsford Redux**

Preview Only

 **Jane Austen Excerpts:** "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." …The avowal of all he felt, and had long felt for her immediately followed. …There were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed… his sense of her inferiority—of it being a degradation—of family obstacles which had always opposed to inclination… He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavours, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand. ( _Pride and Prejudice_ _,_ Chapter 34)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Fitzwilliam Darcy waited patiently while his lady love collected her thoughts. He knew she had been expecting his proposal, and he was confident that he had expressed himself well. In the past, many women had thrown their handkerchiefs in his direction, but none had inspired him to think of the future. Miss Elizabeth Bennet possessed every quality he desired in a wife; beauty, intelligence, liveliness and wit. She was, without question, a true jewel to be treasured.

A pleasing colour rose into her cheeks but he thought it quite unusual that she offered no smile.

"I believe the established mode in this instance is to thank you for your proposal," she said. "Indeed, your declaration was quite breath-taking. It was everything I could have wished for from a gentleman suitor."

Darcy was relieved to have gained her approval, yet he found her tone rather severe.

"However, I cannot say as much for the remainder. No woman should be expected to accept such an insulting proposal. _My inferiority?_ " she said, throwing his words back at him.

"I was only being honest." Darcy prided himself in his forthrightness.

Her eyes narrowed and she jutted out her chin. "Ah, of course. Then may I have your leave to express similar honesty?"

"By all means." He found her manner of acceptance somewhat unusual but as this was a momentous occasion for them both, he acknowledged her eagerness to express herself in her own special way and he was eager to hear her out.

"Your ungentlemanly manners impress me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others. Nothing could tempt me to accept an offer from a man who believes that marriage to me would be a degradation," she said, her face ablaze with anger.

But—she had completely misunderstood his meaning! "As I explained, I put those hindrances aside."

She huffed and shook her head. "I thought Mr. Collins's proposal was insulting, but I must confess that you have exceeded him."

He was aghast that the dim-witted parson had addressed Elizabeth. "He is in no way suited to you."

"I rejected him, of course. Though at least he was not overly concerned with my inferiority."

"Miss Elizabeth…"

"I must admit, however, that the colonel speaks well of you. I have him to thank for confirming what I already knew of your orchestration of my sister's heartbreak."

Darcy was seized with mortification. He had not intended for her to discover his involvement with Charles Bingley's removal from Hertfordshire last autumn. Could that be the reason she was rejecting him?

"I am relieved that your friend was spared from making such an imprudent match," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The disgrace he might have suffered would be beyond all bearing."

How had his proposal taken such a bad turn? "Miss Elizabeth…"

"And yet how noble of you to deny a living to a man known to you since your youth. Your benevolence knows no bounds," she said, openly mocking him now.

That inference was unmistakable. "Mr. Wickham received his inheritance, and I have a signed document to prove it," he said, struggling to restrain his anger. Elizabeth was startled into silence, but he was appalled that she had believed the worst of him, no doubt thanks to George Wickham's influence. However, George's blatant lies about his inheritance were not the worst of it. "What's more, he attempted to elope with my sister when she was just fifteen years old. You may also verify _that_ with my cousin."

She gasped and turned pale, pressing a hand to her chest and reaching for the chair behind her.

Horrified that he had caused her pain, he rushed to her side and assisted her into the chair, then hurried out to the hall. "Miss! Miss! Come quickly! Please bring tea for Miss Elizabeth. She is quite unwell."

He returned to kneel at her feet, cursing himself for losing his composure. "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I should have had better control of my temper."

She reached for his lapel and pulled him closer. "He did not succeed?" she asked in a hushed tone, her eyes filling with tears.

He withdrew his handkerchief and blotted her cheeks. "No, Georgiana is safe. Besides her dowry, revenge on me was his main objective. We have not been on speaking terms these many years."

The maid scurried in with a tray, appearing alarmed by Miss Elizabeth's discomposure. "Oh Lord! What has come over you, Miss Lizzy?" She pressed a cup into her hands. "You look like you had a terrible fright!"

Elizabeth took a few sips of tea and relaxed her shoulders. "No Sarah, I have had some distressing news but I am perfectly well now, thank you." She did appear more at ease, Darcy thought; at least her anger seemed to have vanished.

The maid curtsied and turned to leave, but Darcy called her back. "Sarah, would you mind sitting with us?" he said. "I did not mean to call on Miss Elizabeth while she was unattended and would be grateful to you if you remained." If Mr. Collins were to return home and find them alone, there would be no end of trouble for Miss Elizabeth.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Lord no, sir. I'm no fitting chaperone."

Elizabeth must have imagined the same unpleasant scene with her cousin; she too begged the maid to stay. "Mr. Collins will not object to my visit with Mr. Darcy if you are here with me," she said, reaching for the girl's hand.

Darcy nodded, and Sarah sat meekly on the edge of the chair in the opposite corner of the parlour, folding her hands in her lap.

Darcy pulled a chair closer to Elizabeth. Her expression was now contrite. "I am terribly sorry, sir. I should not have believed such an outrageous story."

He could not fault her for being taken in by Wickham. "He can be quite persuasive, as you have witnessed yourself."

She took another sip of tea, and her worried frown disappeared, much to Darcy's relief. "While I am not acquainted with your sister, I have sisters of my own and would be grieved…" She glanced at Sarah, then back at him. "I am greatly relieved she is… in good health."

How he adored her kindness and gentle spirit. "I am certain that Georgiana would love you… would love having a sister like you," he said, his admiration growing with every moment.

She smiled, blushing a charming shade of pink and lowering her lashes. Darcy was about to inquire after her comfort when the sound of horses signalled the return of Mr. and Mrs. Collins.

"Oh Lord," Sarah whispered, her gaze shifting between the window and the door.

Darcy quickly inquired if Elizabeth intended to walk in the morning and she confirmed that she would, if the weather permitted. He nodded his understanding. They heard the front door open, followed by footsteps in the hall.

Then Mr. Collins entered the parlour, bowing reverently upon seeing him. "Mr. Darcy, here you are. We missed you at tea," he said. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I came to call on Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, "and Sarah was good enough to keep us company." He gestured to the maid, who curtsied meekly and stared at the floor.

Collins nodded gravely; his gaze shifted between the maid and Miss Elizabeth. "Yes, how good of you to see to every propriety."

Mrs. Collins was in her usual high spirits. "Are you well, Elizabeth?" she inquired.

She gave him a fleeting glance, then turned to her friend. "I fear my headache persists," she said.

Darcy had no wish to go, but knowing she would be in Mrs. Collin's capable hands, he took his leave. Miss Elizabeth thanked him for calling and offered a tiny smile.

The parson was quick to add his sentiments. "Yes indeed, thank you, my good sir, for paying your respects to my humble abode. Please return whenever you are so inclined."

Darcy found his servile bow and gratuitous speech completely ridiculous but bade his goodbyes with all sincerity.

He left the house in a whirl of confusion. Had Miss Elizabeth accepted him? He thought not, but she had not outright rejected him either. But what of her claims against him? Was he ungentlemanly? He would like to think he had observed every propriety; even the imbecilic parson had observed it. Was he conceited and self-indulgent as she seemed to think? Preposterous! Had he separated Charles from her sister? Yes but only for the purpose of evading her conniving mother, who had made no secret of her desire to ensnare his friend.

But if Miss Bennet was heartbroken, then … Damnation! What had he done? Charles, too, had been perfectly miserable since they had returned to Town, which meant that Darcy had separated two people who loved each other. Bloody hell! A string of oaths spilled from his lips as he stomped in the direction of the stables. If ever he needed a ride to put some order to his tumultuous thoughts, this was the time.

* * *

(Note: This is a preview only. Please refer to my Profile Page for more information about this story.)


End file.
